


Congratulations: (Alexander Hamilton/Reader) (Sibling!John Laurens)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Big Bro Laurens Ruins Stuff, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Lams, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Your older brother believes Alex might be cheating, and he drops everything and flies to New York from London to get to the bottom of it. However good the intentions, the trip doesn’t have the effect everyone had hoped for.





	1. On a Silver Platter

**Author's Note:**

> So first thing: SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!! I just wanted to post this first bit because it's been ages since I've posted an actual fic. I had this idea while singing Congratulations and doing my laundry, and this is what was born because of it. Have fun!

“Babe! Where’s my laptop? I need to finish that report!” You heard Alex shout from across your house, causing you to snicker. “What laptop are you speaking of, dear?” Your reply was oozing with sarcasm and your husband was not finding it as entertaining as you did.

“Y/N, I don’t have time for this! That report is due in three days and if it’s not done, Jefferson’s gonna have my ass served to Washington on a silver platter! I can’t have that hanging over my head, you know that!” Alex had stomped to where you lay in the king-size bed that you two shared, a barely-tamed fury in his chocolate eyes.

His hair had been moving with him like snakes as he began to pace. His hands were on his hips and if it weren’t for you reveling in besting your husband, for the time being, you would have teased him about just that.

Instead of matching his frustration, you reply in a voice that is so sugary you want to vomit: “If you don’t lift your fingers around this house to do more than smash letters on a keyboard, it won’t be Jefferson having your ass nor will it be Washington receiving it.” You loved your husband dearly, but he was a workaholic.

Someone needed to set him straight and it was no one else’s responsibility except your own. If it took hiding his laptop from him until he got his priorities straight, then you would do so with a smile and a snarky comment to follow.

As expected, your loving husband did not take this lightly. “I cannot believe you! Everything is on that laptop! That beautiful piece of technology is what bought the bed you’re laying in! My existence is on that thing!”

“Alexander, you seem to be forgetting that your wife, however, is not on that laptop. Your home and this bed and our marriage are not on that laptop.” He rolled his eyes and puffed -much like an angsty teenager- and continued to pace the bedroom floor.

“Last week I told you I was moving to Greece to marry a buff fisherman with a nice ass and you know what you said to me? You said, ‘Save a piece for me’ and kept typing!” True story. “Hell, the night before last I told you I was going on a hot date with Lafayette and you replied with ‘go have fun, honey’ like it wasn’t a big deal! Nothing gets your attention anymore!”

Alex still didn’t seem to be softening up, and the sight of his still furious state sapped you of your strength in the moment.

“Do I even get your attention anymore, Alexander?”

Your insecurities rose to the surface like water levels during a flood and just like that, they became impossible to retract from the tense air. A lone tear began to trickle down your face and your husband made no effort to wipe it away. He just watched it fall, his face showing nothing but the same unbridled anger that has been there from the beginning of the argument.

In response, he walked out of the room. Just, walked out and slammed the bedroom door shut in his wake. You heard him rummaging through his study momentarily, slamming that door as well when he was done there. Hearing the front door slam and the tires make an awful screeching sound, your mind finally catches up with time:

He left you to soak in your tears.  
He left you to drown in an ocean of sheets that were a painful reminder of the happier times you had shared.  
He just left.

 

“Herc, I need to swing by your place for a bit. There are urgent matters I need to discuss with you. Call me back ASAP.” Alexander hung up the phone, tossing it onto the dashboard in frustration. Herc wasn’t answering his phone and he was the only person he knew that would let him use their laptop to finish his report.

Screeching to a halt as he just noticed the red light at a four-way intersection, his phone rings, signifying an incoming call.

Seeing it’s you, he mutes the ringer and keeps driving. He needs to blow off steam and talking to you isn’t going to help him. He feels a little guilty, but he needs time.

You were crushed. Alex ignored your call and you didn’t have the emotional energy to send him a text. Instead, you ring the one person you knew would answer, even if it was one in the morning where he is.

“Hello?” John’s voice moaned, voice still ragged from sleeping. Your brother was studying abroad in London and would be gone for another two months.

You were still sobbing, and this sobbing kept you from speaking clearly. “A-alex and I g-got in a fight and-” “Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, sis. What happened?”

 

John was not a happy camper. He knew you were hurting and he had suspicions about why Alex ran out. Knowing what it’s like to be abandoned by someone you loved, he couldn’t let you experience that pain alone. Booking a flight back to New York for the next day, he’s scared of what state he’ll find you in once he goes back home.


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is safe, but that can't be said for your sanity in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!!

“Dude, what’s going on with you and Y/N?” Alex had called Hercules and informed him that he needed a place to stay while he worked. Alex dodged the question from his friend by welcoming himself inside the taller man’s home. Herc shut the front door behind Alex, following him back inside. “Laf is grocery shopping at the moment, he’ll be back soon. You need something to eat?” Hercules began to head towards the kitchen, preparing to make a snack.

“Nah, I just need to finish my work. I have what I need on a flash drive. But thanks for the offer.” Turning from the kitchen, Hercules goes to his room to collect his laptop and charger cord for it, presenting it to the less-fuming Caribbean on his couch.

“But seriously, what happened?” Alex sighed because he knew he wouldn’t get out of this without telling his friend about the events that transpired in yours and his home. Instead of voicing his opinion which may inspire Alex to throw his laptop, Herc grimly nodded and headed to the kitchen to make Alex coffee once the story was told. If he wouldn’t eat anything, coffee was the only thing that he would put in him.

“She called while I was headed here.” Hercules eyed him expectantly, waiting for him to add on to his statement. “I didn’t answer.” Hercules had no idea if Alex would elaborate, so instead of staring at him and waiting, he set Alex’s coffee mug beside him on the end table.

 

Hours had passed by and Hercules was in the living room reading, Laf sipping some herbal tea no one knew the name of. The only sound in the house was the rain on the windows and Alex’s fingers smashing the keyboard in rapid succession, each key sounding the same.

It was peacefully tense; no one made an effort to address the tension or bothered to disturb the peace it created.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUSH YOU CAN LEAVE A TOOTHBRUSH AT MY PLACE A-”

Laf’s phone blared his ringtone, and he rose from his place on the couch, taking his phone call to the other room.

“Y/N, Y/N, slow down…. I know…. Yes he’s here…. Besides telling us why he left, he hasn’t said a word. Shh, you and I both know how he can be…. He’ll come back to you. He always does. Now get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” Laf hung up the phone, dragging a hand down his face. This needed to get fixed, and fast.

 

“At least he was safe,” you reasoned after hanging up the phone with Lafayette. He could have gotten into a car wreck or he could have been mugged and shot or- STOP. You shouldn’t waste your time with the possibilities of what could have happened because they weren’t going to happen. Not when he was with two of your friends who wouldn’t let anything happen.

You knew that your face was splotchy and your nose was already stuffed. Your only solution would to take a hot bath in a vain attempt to take your mind off Alex’s erratic behavior.

Sleep was not your friend tonight. Nightmares plagued you as you adjusted to a cold bed, the worst scenarios of why he was acting this way filling your mind with anxiety and doubt.

Another woman?  
Was he gay?  
Did he just not love you?

Gripping his pillow tightly in your arms -it smelled like mint and coffee- you cried until you ran out of tears, finally falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Get A Grip, Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a guilty bean. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I DID NOT REALIZE IT WAS FOUR FREAKING MONTHS!!!! Hope this short bit makes up for it... (Seriously thank you DMO for asking me I am so sorry)

“Get your ass up, Hamilton.” Alex hears these words first thing in the morning - the alarm clock on the nightstand in Hercules and Gilbert’s guestroom said 5:43 - right after being doused with ice cold water.

The man who did the dowsing was Hercules, who was prepared for Alex lunging at him in retribution for what just occurred. But instead of being attacked by his friend, the Caribbean sat up solemnly and did nothing more. His hair was drooping in the same manner his head was; pitifully and dripping wet.

Not a peep came out of his mouth while Hercules began the long-rehearsed speech about Alex needing to take better care of himself. No yelling was coming from the man on the bed when Gilbert came in as well and ranted and raved about the impact his actions were having on his wife.

The men were shocked, to say the least. Their friend was doing nothing but listening with an absent look in his eye, an occasional tear rolling down his face. This show of emotion, however moving it was, would not save him from the onslaught.

Once the tirade was over, Hercules sounded out of breath and Gilbert was angrier than he was when he started.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Alexander?” Gilbert pushed Alex’s shoulder, meeting little resistance. A restraining hand was put up by Hercules to keep Gilbert from releasing his tension in ways unproductive to the cause, sensing that once his boyfriend got started, there would be difficulty in stopping him.

Alex met the eyes of his friends tentatively as though he were a puppy just kicked, unsure whether he was allowed to do something so simple without repercussion. “I…” He seemed to be unable to form coherent words, but his mind was racing faster than it had ever done before, every negative thought polluting his brain to think himself unworthy of even the simplest act of kindness.

Hercules sensed apprehension but didn’t truly fathom its depths. “Gilly, love, go make some chai for us please.” Despite the sugary tone Herc spoke to his lover in, the Frenchman didn’t want to leave; he just stood where he was and held Hercules in a stare of defiance and stubbornness.

Hercules was not in the mood for this, nearly growling his previous statement with much less affection. “Gilbert, go make us some chai. Now.” Gilbert was stunned by the ferocity of Herc’s words, finally conceding to the demand with a slammed door behind him.

The remaining men winced at the echo of the slam briefly as it reverberated through the small room.

“Alex, talk to me. What are you needing right now?” Herc spoke softly, coaxing the baby deer his best friend had become from a state of recluse.

“I need my wife.” He spoke the words quietly at first, testing the way they felt on his tongue.

“I need my wife.” More confident now, but still unsure if the words sounded right coming from his lips.

“I need my wife.” It was firm, ebbing closer to the Alex his loved ones cherished and sometimes had to reel back into reality.

“I need my wife!” The gravity of what the words meant was now present and felt. Alex’s head finally seemed to be catching up with his heart, him springing up from the bed as if it were covered in burning coal. Scanning the room frantically, his eyes finally land on his keys.

Hercules was stunned when Alex all but climbed over him to get to the keys to his car, the shorter man sprinting out of the guest room and soon after, the house.

Soon after the front door slam echoed through the house, Gilbert came into the room, two glasses of chai tea in his hands. “What just happened?”

Hercules accepted one of the cups from his boyfriend, shrugging. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I imagine Laf to be the most hipster/trend slave person EVER but in the chill way


End file.
